A Comforting Love
by OriginalFantasy
Summary: Hermione is hurting because Ron has gotten with Lavender, a vapid girl who Hermione now hates. Hermione is consold by a friend of hers who has been there for her since year 2. But when this friend admits to having feelings for Hermione, what happens?


Hermione lay sobbing on her bed. How could Ron do this to her? Lavender Brown? Really? He was going to give up Hermione for Lavender? The girl was insane. A fan girl. All she cared about was the fact that Ron was a brilliant Keeper. He was a keeper, though. In both respects.

"No," she said out loud to herself.

"'No' what?" came a reply.

Hermione turned over and saw Ginny standing on the opposite side of her bed. "I didn't hear you come in," Hermione said as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to Hermione and ran a thumb under Hermione's eye, wiping away a tear that Hermione had missed, "What happened?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and started sobbing again before she could utter a word.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Ginny said, pulling Hermione into an embrace. "Was it my idiot brother? I saw him with Lavender earlier today. Is that what's bothering you?"

Hermione nodded into Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny began stroking Hermione's back to comfort her, "Don't cry, Hermione. You're too pretty to be upset over an arse like my brother."

Hermione sat up and cocked her head at Ginny's statement, "You think I'm pretty?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course I do, why wouldn't I think you were pretty? Everything about you is perfect."

"Everything? You really think so?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, if I was a guy I'd totally be into you."

Hermione laughed.

"I mean, I'm into you now, as a girl, so I don't see why I wouldn't be into you as a guy as well," Ginny added over Hermione's laugh.

The smile on Hermione's face grew sly, "You're into me?"

Ginny blushed, "I thought that was obvious enough. I do hang around you an awful lot, don't I?"

Hermione mused, "I thought you hung around for Harry."

"Well, I've always fancied him, but I fancy you as well. I've always thought you were especially pretty."

"You like boys and girls?" Hermione asked.

"Is that so wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, no, it's just a surprise to me. You've always been so Harry crazy that the thought never occurred to me."

Ginny pouted, "You don't think I'm pretty enough to like you?"

Hermione caught Ginny's hand in both of hers and said, "Of course not, you're pretty enough to like anyone you please."

Ginny smirked at Hermione, "Really now? You think so?"

Hermione blushed and looked down at Ginny's hand in hers and started stammering, "W-well of c-course. I mean, well, you're, erm, very pretty and er-"

Ginny cut her off by pulling her chin up so that Hermione was looking into Ginny's clear eyes. Hermione gulped as Ginny moved in closer to her.

Hermione tried to stop her so she could think straight but as she uttered out a weak "W-wait" Ginny's lips gently brushed her own. Ginny pressed her lips lightly into Hermione's and Hermione hesitated before leaning into it herself.

Hermione's hands found Ginny's hips and pulled her into the middle of the bed. As Hermione's tongue pushed through her own lips and started exploring Ginny's still closed ones, Ginny pulled away slightly and whispered into Hermione's mouth, "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione nodded faintly, staring into Ginny's fiery eyes with lust.

Ginny eagerly shoved her lips back to Hermione's and dug her own tongue deep into Hermione's waiting mouth. Hermione let out a gasp at the ferocity of it and then moaned happily through Ginny's gaping lips.

Ginny's hands moved to Hermione's hips and dipped into the waistband of Hermione's skirt. Hermione shuddered and stopped kissing her to wrap her legs around Ginny's slender frame. Ginny grinned and, as Hermione kissed her neck, untucked Hermione's shirt and trailed a hand up along her back underneath the thin, white blouse. Hermione leaned back to strip her own shirt off, revealing a lacy, white bra and breasts that never seemed so large hidden behind unflattering uniforms.

Ginny groaned and buried her face between the pure breasts and unhooked Hermione's bra, pulling her face away only to tear the bra off with her teeth. Ginny took Hermione's left breast in her right and began to lick her right nipple. Ginny's left hand stroked Hermione's thigh, riding up under her skirt and groped Hermione's hip for an underwear line before finding a thin string.

Ginny moaned greedily and bit down on Hermione's hard nipple and she twirled the thong strap around her finger. Hermione let out a small yelp and then moaned herself.

Ginny pushed Hermione off of her lap so that she was splayed out on the bed, skirt wrinkled up to that the thong string on her left side was visible. Ginny backed up to that she had enough room to bend over and lift Hermione's skirt above her waist, showing off the small, black thong.

Ginny leaned over Hermione and kissed her heaving chest and then, hands on Hermione's thighs, she licked down Hermione's body and lightly traced the thong over her vagina with her tongue. She smiled when Hermione let out a pleasured sigh and dug her tongue in even further, pushing the strap in with it. Hermione wiggled in anticipation and Ginny began spelling over every spell she could think of in Hermione's wet pussy.

As she finished spelling out Expecto Patronum, she told Hermione, "Turn over and put your gorgeous ass in the air."

Hermione complied. Ginny snaked under her backwards and brought Hermione's vagina down onto her face again, forcefully inserting her tongue as deep as it could possibly go. Hermione gasped and pulled Ginny's skirt up above her waist and forced the boy shorts down around Ginny's perfect thighs.

Hermione hooked her arm under Ginny's leg and curled her hand around and slowly pushed a long, slender finger into Ginny's warm vagina. Ginny responded by exchanging her tongue for her own fingers, not bothering with a single finger introduction, but with two fingers, going deep in and then pulsing back out.

Hermione moaned out loudly, "Oh, Merlin!"

Ginny smirked. She stopped fingering and lay her fingers just inside Hermione and said huskily, "Say my name, Hermione. Come on. Ask me to give you everything. Beg me for it."

"Ginny," Hermione uttered.

Ginny pushed her fingers in another inch.

"Ginny please."

Another inch.

"Oh, God. Ginny."

Another inch and Ginny had run out of finger length.

"Fuck me, Ginny. Please," Hermione's voice rose.

Ginny pulled half way out and put in a third finger.

"Holy Pure-blood. More, Ginny, more," Hermione gasped.

Ginny pushed all the fingers in as deep as they would go.

Hermione gasped Ginny's name in such a spurt of desire that Ginny couldn't stand waiting any longer. She shoved in a fourth finger and started pushing in and out. While Hermione moaned with each pulse, Ginny used her other hand to rub Hermione's throbbing clit.

As the rubbing speed escalated, so did the pace with which she pulsed her fingers I and out. Hermione shouted out in pure ecstasy as she squirted. Ginny ginned widely as she pulled her fingers out one by one and spread the no-longer-virgin cum over the opening of Hermione's genitals.

Hermione rolled over off of Ginny, panting hard. Ginny got up to lay side by side next to Hermione's sweaty figure.

"I'd like to see Ron make you cum like that," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. The simple statement made Hermione shudder in pleasure at the memory of the previous seven minutes.

Ginny pushed herself up on all fours and straddled Hermione. "We should do that again sometime," she purred into Hermione's ear before getting up off the bed, straightening her hair in the mirror and sauntering out the door.


End file.
